Idiopathic
by Encantada the Maiden
Summary: Not all pains have it's causes, can you identify Keiko's pain. Please R and R


Idiopathic

Not all pain have it's causes. Can you identify Keiko's pain?  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"_Chronic idiopathic pain is a chronic pain in the absence of an identifiable physical or psychological cause or a pain perceived as excessive for the extent of an organic pathological cause" Potter and Perry_

It's two red lines and it's positive she's pregnant again for the second time around, the young brunette is still shaking while holding a pregnancy test kit in a bathroom.

"This can't be, I can't be pregnant right now" Keiko Yukimura came out of the bathroom wiping tears falling into her eyes.

"So how's the result?" Dr. Portajada-Ejercito, a long time doctor in the field of obstetrics and gynecologic practice ask

"I-it's positive" she sits down in a chair

"Do you want to proceed to internal exam now?

"N-no not right now"

"Alright, I'll just give you your date of ultrasound"

"Thank you doc"

"I'm sure your husband will be happy if he found out your pregnant to your first baby"

_Husband and first baby?_ She thought of Yusuke and their baby she carried once in her womb, but not in the womb to be exact.

"I'm sorry it's my second baby and I don't have a husband" she said in a weak tone

"A boyfriend or fiancée perhaps?"

"No, not any"

"You got raped?"

"Well…"

"I guess this is enough, you need to take care of yourself and your baby"

"Thanks anyway"

"If you might feel any discomfort, don't hesitate to come to my office"

"Alright" She went out of the obstetrician's office and head somewhere to be alone and think of things for a while that happened with her

"Second baby? I can't have it now and it's not the right time for me to have this baby. I just came from another one and it only resulted to a tragedy after his fatality and if Yusuke is still breathing maybe we already had our own family but instead someone-"

"Keiko is that you?" two familiar voices called her out

"Botan and Shuichi!" the couple came to her

"Keiko how are you now?" the bubbly blue haired girl asked

"I'm great and very delightful to see the both you!" she eagerly said to the couple trying to put a sham smile, she usually put her real smile whenever their friends are around but this time it's different from what it used to be.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I happen to visit a friend and I passby here so I'm in this bench sitting here now"

"Alright wanna go with us?" Kurama asked

"No, it's alright I'm about to go home"

"It's our treat"

"Alright" and they went to a nearby coffee shop

"I'll just have coffee and a wheat bread, no change coffee to orange juice, sorry about that Shuichi" she's been changing orders since they came to their table for about 30 minutes ago, and Botan seems to be confused with Keiko's requests and good thing Kurama is taking it patiently

"Come on is that final Keiko?" Botan ask

"No changing anymore?" Kurama about to walk to the counter

"Of course"

"Keiko" Botan whispered to her ears

"Neh?"

"Nothing, there's our order!" Kurama put the tray in their table

"Thank you Shuichi" Keiko thanked the demon fox

"That's nothing, you know we're here" sipping from his cup

"Sorry?" munching from her sandwich

"I mean to say, are you alright with your food?"

"Of course"

"You sure?" Botan asked

"Hai" they went out of the shop after finishing their meal and reach Keiko's pad

"Alright thank you guys" she is about to insert her keys when

"Keiko, sorry about the things" Botan stated softly

"Botan and Shuichi, I'm alright now"

"We know you are still in pain, stop covering your smile with your lip gloss or your concealers"

"Keiko we did not met you by accident or just passby you" Both the couple is trying calm Keiko, though the young brunette is teary with one eye

"I don't want to hear that anymore!" she fall backwards in her door and cried hardly

"It's not about Yusuke or your miscarried baby anymore" Botan came to her

"It's about you now" Kurama pass a handkerchief to Botan and wipe it to Keiko's eyes

"Get out of here I don't need the both of you!" Keiko struggling and scratch Botan's arm resulting to wounding her

"Keiko!" Kurama shout at her

"Please stop, think of yourself now" she embraced the weeping Keiko

"What did I do to deserve things that isn't supposed to happen with me!?"

"Keiko you have to take of yourself now" Kurama brought out a sedating flower near Keiko's face and faint

"That's enough for today" he stated and carried Keiko

"Yeah, she's done enough" Botan opening her door and get Keiko in her room and arrange her

"She didn't know what to do when she heard Yusuke's fatality and specially on their miscarried baby" wiping tears from Keiko's unopened eyes

"You know it's not just any miscarriage that happened" Kurama told her

"Of course yes, what's that condition again?"

"Ectopic pregnancy"

* * *

"_Yusuke, wake up!" It was Hiei shaking Yusuke's injured body_

"_F-finally the 3 w-worlds are s-saved now" he said it in a weak and dying tone_

"_You idiot what about Human world now now?!" Kuwabara the only human that entered the Demon Kingdom and coordinated in Demon war in Makai_

"_At l-least t-they are s-safe now" he said while blood are spitting out from his mouth and dropping pulse rate_

"_You know Keiko's waiting for you!" Kurama told him after transforming into demon fox form_

"_Just tell her I'll be with her soon and I-"_

"_She needs you now!" everyone shout at him_

_At Ningenkai…_

_Keiko closed the bathroom door for the third time in a day and kneel in front of the toilet plus gag some liquid and some solid_

"_I can't wait for him to come home and tell him the very big news" wiping her mouth and smiling a little and return to her study table_

"_I can't believe I'm experiencing this first trimester now" she said while holding her shoulder at the same time her other hand holding a pregnancy test kit with two red lines in the small screen_

_Yes she is pregnant and there is no doubt that she is missing her period for almost a month or so, furthermore she is already wearing an engagement ring as given by her husband to be in assurance but for today or somehow a week ago, he is in Makai partaking in Demon war due to the sudden rise of the revolution of pure demons against half demons. Soon they will start a family as soon as Yusuke comes back home and anytime her baby will grow soon in her abdomen._

_Hopefully he is safe fighting in Makai and going home safe to his family._

"_Don't worry honey, papa is going home soon" she is caressing her abdomen and a light is reflected on her silver colored engagement ring _

"_I love you Yusuke, our baby is excited to see you too" as she contemplate on her soon to be family. _

"_Keiko! Keiko! Keiko!" a familiar voice is calling out on her and instead of coming down she open her glass sliding door to meet the one calling her_

"_Botan?" she meet the spirit lady in oar and the grim reaper seems to be sweating and crying, sweating from flying in Reikai to Ningenkai and crying because…_

"_I'm sorry Keiko, I'm sorry!" she embraced the young brunette tightly_

"_I can't understand and you're choking me"_

"_It's better if you come with me" _

"_Did you guys get into trouble?"_

"_Not that"_

"_Then tell me" while holding Botan's shoulders a picture frame fell and the glass went into shards_

"_Hold on Botan, I'll resume at you" she return to her room to pick up the fallen picture frame_

"_My, it's our picture" she pick up the photo of her and Yusuke which taken during their junior high school years before she separated with Yusuke and keep it in her drawer_

"_Come on Keiko" she offered her hand and ride at the wooden oar meanwhile the hand she offered has been aching for hours, not actually her hand but her shoulder that's actually hurting earlier_

"_Botan, please be careful flying your oar and my baby might get hurt"_

"_Baby?"_

"_Yes, why?"_

"_N-nothing" as they reached Genkai's temple everyone seems to be injured but still breathing while seeing them in that condition Keiko hold her abdomen_

'_Honey hold on we're going to see your papa safe' she said it in her thoughts, she held her abdomen tighter as soon as she saw a body lying in a mat, the body seems to be breathing fast_

"_Yusuke!" she rush to his body, breathing rapidly and pupils are dilated_

"_K-Keiko, i-is t-that y-you?" he asked with his hoarse speech and abrasions in his limbs are perceive by her own eyes_

"_I'm here with our baby" she held hands with Yusuke and the other one touched her abdomen_

"_D-don't w-worry I-I'll b-be w-with the b-both of you s-soon" he continued with his hoarse voice_

"_Yusuke don't die like this!" she's starting to cry that according to her condition is very bad_

"_Our baby needs you!" and Yusuke's respirations stop and his heart is._

"_Don't do this!" she cried hardly and touch her abdomen not because of the situation but because of pain in the lower region of her belly_

"_I-it's painful, my baby" _

"_Keiko what's that?" Botan who had different expression of her face saw Keiko's skirt in a different color_

"_Oh my God!" Yukina covers her mouth as she saw her in dark red clots_

"_We have to get her to the hospital now!" Kurama and Kuwabara blurt out_

"_My baby" she fainted next to Yusuke's cadaver_

_Moments later…_

_She wake up in a white colored room mixed with different scents of liquids used and spotted a needle in the back of her hand, the needle had a transparent tube and aligned with a plastic bag containing wateralong with it's stand, while she is wearing an oxygen face mask._

"_Thank God you're awake now" Hiei stated _

"_Keiko everything's safe now" Botan trying to calm her_

"_Where am I now" she get rid of the face mask_

"_You're in the hospital" a person in a scrub suit said_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I'm the one who operated on you" _

"_I-I'm sorry?" she asked in confusion then she looked and touch her abdomen _

"_It's sad to say you have undergone Dilatation and curettage (raspa)"_

"_What did you do to my baby?!" her hands are shaking and her eyes are teary while Botan rushed to her_

"_You have experienced Ectopic pregnancy, so it's necessary to terminate your baby"_

"_No, no, no!"she cried hard_

"_Alright that's enough, you have to take a rest now" the doctor leave their room and followed by Hiei_

"_First is Yusuke and now my baby!" she keeps on struggling_

"_That's enough now" and outside the room…_

"_So what happened to her" Kuwabara ask_

"_The doctor said it was Ectopic Pregnancy" Hiei stated_

"_What is Ectopic Pregnancy?" Yukina inquire_

"_The baby is not found in the womb" Kurama explained_

"_Then where is it found?"_

"_Probably in her ovaries or her fallopian tube"_

* * *

"You need to schedule for cesarean section" as said by Doctor Portajada-Ejercito after she was examined by an ultrasound

"Is it because of the head in position?" Keiko now in her second trimester who have undergone pre natal check up at the obstetrician's office

"No"

"Is it the cord?"

"No, it's Placenta Previa" the doctor firmly said to her

"Placenta Previa?" she touched her abdomen

"The placenta is in the passageway of your baby"

"Is it risky for me and my baby?"

"Yes it would be"

"So then what should I do?"

"Confine yourself before your date of delivery"

"Alright"

Yes it's been the second trimester of her pregnancy, moreover she still have to seek check ups and take care of herself…alone. She is unmarried and out of wedlock pregnancy as a consequence everyone is asking who is the father of her child and she simply tells them, the father is 'dead' already, but to tell the truth no one knows him even Yusuke's

"If Yusuke is only here, he would take care of me and our baby" she unlocked the door knob of her apartment

"I'm not sure of this baby's future nor mine" and seat in her sofa

_Open the door, _a text message sent by an unknown number

'_Who might this be?' _and she open the door

"Congratulations!" it is her old friends that made a visit at her

"Botan, Shuiichi and you guys!" she embraced the grim reaper and the snow lady and they get inside

"It's been a long time now Keiko" Kuwabara said

"Yes it is" they all sat in the sofa

"How are you now?" Shizuru asked and caress her abdomen

"I'm alright now"

"That's good to hear"

"So what are you doing here?" they all smile and bring out gifts for her and perchance this visit isn't just any run of the mill visit for her

"A-a baby shower" she felt shaking in her arms and a flow of joy in her heart

"That's enough now, more importantly you're having your baby now"

"Thank you guys"

"Keiko, you're going to be a beautiful mom" Yukina praised

"Thank you everyone" as they start the shower for the baby and the mom , Botan and Kurama went to her

"Keiko" the grim reaper said softly

"Yes?" she look at them and the grim reaper embraced her gently to avoid compressing her abdomen

"Botan, you know I'm fine now" cracking a smile, while Kurama handed over something

"What's that?" she saw a medium sized white envelope and separated with Botan and handed over Keiko

"I-insurance from Yusuke" the red haired told her and Keiko opened it

"500,000 Yen from Yusuke Urameshi and the dependent is Keiko Yukimura" it is written in the cheque and at the back is the date of the claim

"We will be giving that to you after his burial but we think of your condition for a while so we thought we will give it to you in the right time" Kuwabara stated

"So maybe you could use it for your delivery and for your son's future" Yukina added

"Thank you so much, I don't know what to say"

"We may not know who got you into accident, but we are here to support you" Shizuru said while in tears well not just her nor the mother to be but also the incoming god parents.

**The operation day came…**

**Sterile area**

**Operating room: On-going**

"Alright Ms. Yukimura please position yourself" the anesthesiologist instructed her while she is in a fetal presentation to give her an epidural anesthesia

"What are you feeling now?" the anesthesiologist asked again

"I-I'm feeling d-drowsy"she is slowly closing her eyes

"That's good to hear" antd the anesthesiologist step out of the operating table, while the circulating nurse put an oxygen mask and infused intravenous fluids then also cleanse her abdomen with betadine solution afterwards drape her with a cloth

"Are we ready to proceed?" Doctor Portajada-Ejercito asked her assistant surgeon together with the scrub nurse

"Yes we are" they start to cut and open her then set aside some of her appendages

_I don't know what's going to happen after this but I want to make sure my son is safe, perchance I'm going to have a complication after they're done with me_._ Surely I'm going to feel something painful, yes it's a pain again and this time it's a nuisance rather than an agony and sorrow I felt before._

_That man he shouldn't have me! I shouldn't have drunk and should be in control of myself as a consequence this would not happen to me if I had my recovery ahead, he wouldn't get me and take me somewhere I don't know. He's a total stranger to me, and after what happened I ask who he is._

"Baby out!" the scrub nurse reported and documented

"Prepare for suturing" after the cuts they start to patch up her inner to outer appendages till the very last layers

**Recovery Room (Ob ward)**

She wake up not because of the smell of the scents of medicines around nor the cry of her son, she just wake up spontaneously. It was actually the headache, the side effect of her anesthesia that made her come around and come to think of it, it's only another pain that's very easy to fade.

"Good they're done with me" she looked at her sleeping infant next to her

"Hello son, welcome to the outside world" the mother greet her newborn and kiss his forehead

Another pain struck again and this time it's going to be controlled for now, she could control the pain temporarily but not forever but it's just going to suppress her occurring throbbing pain. A pump apparatus containing liquid pain killers such as meperidine or morphine that could lessen the amount of drilling in her surgical site and good thing after they put on a binder to her abdomen.

There might be no pain scale that could measure the pain she is feeling nor analgesics and anesthesias used to relieve the pain she have now. No doctor could diagnose a pain she is feeling now, no nurse to help ease this miserable thing.

An unbearable pain till then and now.

She's the only one who could do it

Xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

AN: Except Doctor Portajada-Ejercito who happens to be my professor and teach us well in obstetrics and gynecology both normal and high risk, she's actually a midwife and took up masterals

Thank you Fundamentals, Medical-Surgical and Maternal! (Also the spring of my another work "Our Sweet Little Angel")

Happy reading and reviewing!

Encantada the Maiden


End file.
